MY BOYXMY LOVE Chapter 3Lasting Memory
by zZzkarinezZz
Summary: Until the day you bring a lot of flowers, and come to see meI’ll continuously, continuously wait for you…


**MY BOYXMY LOVE by Karine Chen**

_**Until the day you bring a lot of flowers, and come to see me;**_

_**I'll continuously, continuously wait for you…**_

_**Chapter 3: Lasting Memory**_

_**Some random day when Travis was alive**_

_**Kevin: Wa 3**_

_**Kevin: This girl is so cute! Brother, who is she? happy happy**_

_**Travis: …uh…ya?**_

_**Travis: Ahh! That was taken to let you see it!**_

_**Travis: She is the most important girl… looks at Amy's picture**_

_**Travis: Starting April, she'll be your classmate. If both of you make it.**_

_**Kevin: Eh? Really?**_

_**Travis: I promised her…the day the results come out, I'll bring a lot of flowers, so I must get out of the hospital faster. So excited 3**_

_**Kevin: Then you'll have to introduce her to me! **_

_**Travis: OK! **_

_**Travis: Ah! Kevin…**_

_**Kevin: Hmm?**_

_**Travis: If something happens to me…you'll have to let her lean on…can you do that?**_

_**Kevin: …brother?**_

_**Travis: Stupid! I just said "IF", don't look so worried!**_

_**Back to the scene of Kevin and Amy at the grave**_

_**Kevin: He was smiling when he said that, but 2 days later…he was still thinking about you at the last minute.**_

_**Amy: … I wasn't betrayed…or annoyed…but...**_

_**Amy: I thought of Travis as a problem…and tried to forget about him… …Sorry!**_

_**Kevin: … stares**_

_**Amy: Travis… sob**_

_**Kevin: hugs Amy That's why I didn't want you to know!**_

_**Amy: pushes Kevin away I want you to tell me!**_

_**Kevin: shocked …**_

_**Amy: Even if it's like this…even if I can't be with him…I'll still like him!**_

_**Kevin: …**_

_**Amy: I'm going home!**_

_**Kevin: Amy… grabs Amy**_

_**Amy: Let…me…go…**_

_**Kevin: Amy…wait…**_

_**Amy: Travis…**_

_**Kevin: TRAVIS….IS WATCHING!!**_

_**Amy: … run away**_

_**Kevin: I don't want her to show that expression…but I made her look sad…I'm such a fool…**_

_**----July----**_

_**At school**_

_**Judy: Amy…what happened between you and Kevin?**_

_**Amy: Huh? innocent face Why are you asking this?**_

_**Judy: Because I haven't seen you two together these days…**_

_**Amy: What are you talking about…nothing happened… packs**_

_**Amy: Kevin's probably…not interested in me anymore.**_

_**Amy: at the door Bye, bye! See you tomorrow 3**_

_**Judy: Okay!**_

_**Amy: walking alone But…I still think Kevin was serious…**_

_**Amy: Ah…Kevin…sees Kevin**_

_**Kevin: chat with his friends**_

_**Amy: heart beat … heartbeat**_

_**walks past**_

_**Amy: Even though I believed him when he said he liked me…but…**_

_**Amy: He really only did it because Travis asked him to?**_

_**Amy: I…can't forget Travis…but…right now all I can think of is Kevin…**_

_**Amy: This feels like…I betrayed Travis…I have to forget about it…I can't realize...**_

_**Amy: My feelings for Kevin…**_

_**Next morning**_

_**Amy: Good morning 3**_

_**Judy && Emma stares**_

_**Amy: What? I even smiled so nicely! imaginary flowers out of nowhere**_

_**Judy: Ya… Even flowers came out.**_

_**Amy: Okay! No problem! I can smile! I'll be right back!**_

_**Judy && Emma?**_

_**In the hall**_

_**Amy: Kevin!**_

_**Kevin!?**_

_**Amy: Good morning 3**_

_**Kevin: Amy…?**_

_**Amy: This…I've been keeping it until today, I thought I should give it back to you…it's Travis's glasses.**_

_**Kevin: …**_

_**Amy: Sorry I kept it for so long, this is your brother's belonging…**_

_**Kevin: …**_

_**Amy: Okay, bye now!**_

_**Kevin: Ahh! Amy…**_

_**Amy: falls Woah!**_

_**Kevin: It's going downstairs…Ah…**_

_**Amy: OMG!! It's so embarrassing!**_

_**Kevin: Sorry! If I had told you earlier…**_

_**Kevin: picks Amy up You okay?**_

_**Amy: This was the same situation…the same when I first met Travis…that time my heart was also beating so fast…**_

_**Kevin: Did you get hurt? Are you alright?**_

_**Amy: I have a feeling…**_

_**Kevin: Amy?**_

_**Amy: If I keep staying with Kevin like this…**_

_**Kevin: …**_

_**Amy: Then I'll fall in love with Kevin… cries and runs away**_

_**Kevin: AMY?!!**_

_**Kevin: Brother…clutches Travis's glasses I'm sorry!**_

_**Kevin: I…can't contain myself any longer!!**_

_**Outside the school building**_

_**Amy: Why…since when…do I care about Kevin so much…**_

_**someone grabs Amy by the arm**_

_**Amy turns**_

_**Amy: Kevin… Why did you…**_

_**Kevin: Because you're crying…didn't I tell you I can't just leave you alone? Amy!**_

_**Amy: turns away I...I'm not crying! So you don't have to worry!**_

_**Amy: You don't have to worry about what Travis said…**_

_**Kevin: Amy?**_

_**Amy: Don't have to stay by me because of Travis anymore…**_

_**Amy: out loud I DON'T WANT YOU TO SAY YOU LIKE ME WHEN YOU DON'T!!**_

_**Kevin: …**_

_**Kevin kisses Amy**_

_**Amy!?**_

_**lets go**_

_**Amy: Ke…Kevin..?**_

_**Kevin: Not because of my brother, but because I wanted to protect you…that's why I stayed with you.**_

_**Amy: …**_

_**Kevin: I don't want to see you crying for my brother anymore!**_

_**wind blows**_

_**Kevin: Ever since the day I saw your picture, I already liked you…**_

_**Amy: What should I do? I can't stop… I…also…like you…**_

_**Amy: I'm awful…Travis will get mad…**_

_**Kevin: No…because at the end…he still wanted to wish Amy happiness…**_

_**Kevin: And…I'll also do my brother's part and make you happy --**_

_**Amy: Kevin, you just love to play around… The days with Travis felt like a dream…hard to forget.**_

_**Amy: But…it would be okay for me to like Kevin…right? Just one more time…fall in love again…?**_

_**Few days later**_

_**Amy: Wow 3 Pink carnations! So pretty!**_

_**Kevin: My brother liked it very much! This kind of flower.**_

_**Amy: Oh!**_

_**Amy: Come to think of it…I never knew much about Travis…I can't believe I could like him so much even like that!**_

_**Kevin: If it wasn't for my brother, maybe we wouldn't have met.**_

_**Amy: Ya!**_

_**Kevin: Amy, can you promise me something?**_

_**Amy: What?**_

_**Kevin: Normally, it's the opposite, but…**_

_**Amy?**_

_**Kevin: I hope you won't forget my brother!!**_

_**Amy: Kevin… Ok! I WON'T FORGET!!**_

_**Amy: The first time was in winter, in the middle of the pure snow…**_

_**Amy: And then it was in spring, might have been the second time…**_

_**Amy: Maybe…Travis planned this already…**_


End file.
